darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1071
Upon returning to 1970, Barnabas and Julia learn that the playroom at Collinwood in 1995 does not seem to exist. Synopsis Teaser : The great house at Collinwood in the year 1995. After escaping from Parallel Time, Barnabas Collins and Julia Hoffman discovered a Collinwood in ruins, a result of some mysterious disaster which occurred in 1970. The spirit of the evil man who reigns over the ruined house has possessed Julia Hoffman and forced her to betray Barnabas Collins' secret to the local authorities. But Barnabas has rescued Julia, and now the two are looking for a way out of the house, and hopefully, out of this time. Barnabas helps a weakened Julia up a mysterious staircase. When they emerge at the other end, they discover they have returned to 1970. A girl who looks similar to Carrie appears and asks who they are and what's wrong. Act I Barnabas thanks the girl for her help, but she is very confused and goes to get Elizabeth. Julia asks the girl what year it is, which makes even more confused, but she finally tells them it's 1970. She introduces herself as Hallie Stokes, the niece of Professor Stokes, who has been living at Collinwood since her parents were killed in a car accident. Hallie informs them that Roger is in Europe on a business trip, but Elizabeth is still in the house. Elizabeth is reading in the drawing room and Quentin rushes in. He has just returned from the East Wing, where he saw the room was filled with smoke and saw a young woman (Roxanne) wandering around, calling for Barnabas. Quentin concludes they will never see them again. At that moment, Barnabas and Julia enter the drawing room. Act II Barnabas explains the fire that destroyed the parallel Collinwood and Quentin remarks that he just saw the East Wing room change moments ago and it was filled with smoke. This revelation shocks Barnabas, because he says the fire happened well over a week ago. Quentin wonders where they have been, and Barnabas reveals that they were transported to 1995, where the house was in ruins and a disaster is coming. Barnabas isn't sure when or how it will happen, and Quentin and Elizabeth are both unsure if they believe their claims. Julia reveals that Carolyn was the only who knew what happened and asks Elizabeth if there is a place near the estate called Rose Cottage. Elizabeth says she has never heard of it. Quentin wonders if Barnabas just imagined it, but Barnabas believes everything in 1995 did happen and they must prepare. Hallie eavesdrops outside and has heard everything. Act III Later that night, Barnabas and Julia are going through family history books from the early 19th century. Barnabas wonders if they did the right thing by telling Elizabeth and Quentin of the impending disaster, but Julia feels they must know all the details. Julia admits to Barnabas she can still feel the sense of evil from Gerard's presence. As Julia recalls their time in the future, Barnabas discovers Daphne's name in one of the books. Her name was Daphne Harridge, and she was the governess at Collinwood in the year 1840. Barnabas decides to go to the graveyard to see if he can find any more clues there. Later, Hallie goes to visit Quentin in his room. She is visibly frightened and asks if Barnabas and Julia are "good people." As they talk, Hallie tells him she found them in the West Wing, which confuses Quentin because the Parallel Time room is in the East Wing. Hallie tells Quentin she was "drawn" to the West Wing and wasn't sure why. At the graveyard, Barnabas and Julia find Daphne's grave, which says she was born in 1818 and died in 1841. Julia concludes she did not die a natural death because her spirit is not at rest. Next to her grave, they find the grave of Gerard Stiles, who also died in 1841, and the tombstone reads "In darkness he did live and die." Act IV Barnabas returns to Collinwood and goes to visit Quentin. Quentin is still confused as to why he and Julia were discovered in the West Wing, instead of the other side of the house. Barnabas mentions the playroom was the last room they were in before they returned to 1970, and then they walked up a very strange staircase. Quentin tells Barnabas there is no such thing as a playroom in the house, but Barnabas says he will show him. In the drawing room, Julia asks Hallie if she has ever heard of a place called Rose Cottage. Hallie is still shaken from the events of the day and has never heard of a place by that name. Barnabas takes Quentin to the West Wing and opens the door to the playroom, but they discover the room is currently a linen closet. Memorable quotes * Barnabas: Elizabeth! Quentin! We've returned! ---- * Quentin: Barnabas, exactly what do you think is going to happen? * Barnabas: I wish I knew. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * David Selby as Quentin Collins * Kathy Cody as Hallie Stokes Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 1072. * The gravestone seen in this episode for Daphne Harridge will be reused in 1218 for the same character's parallel time counterpart; the only difference is the space where a bird appears is replaced with 'Collins'; it is identical in all other respects. * Closing credits scene: Quentin's gramophone. Story * Roger is in Europe. * Daphne Harridge was governess to the Collins family in 1840. * Hallie's parents died six months ago. * Today's date is August 3, 1970. * The two gravestones read: ** Daphne Harridge: 1818 - 1841 ** Gerard Stiles: 1811 - 1841 – in darkness he did live and die. * TIMELINE: Quentin mentions that he has just seen Roxanne in Parallel Time in the aftermath of the fire (as seen in 1060). From Barnabas' perspective, the fire occurred a week ago. The date of the fire in Parallel Time was August 3rd; today’s date is August 3rd, meaning no time has passed in the present whilst Julia and Barnabas were in 1995; it's still the same night. Bloopers and continuity errors * Quentin said he saw Angelique's room change right after Barnabas and Julia arrived. He should have said right before. * Either Jonathan Frid or Joan Bennett have said the wrong word. In the drawing room, Barnabas says, “Unless something is done very soon, we’re going to find there’s going to be a disaster here in – right here at Collinwood.” Then Elizabeth says, “A catastrophe? What, what are you talking about?” * When Barnabas tells Elizabeth and Quentin the story of what happened to them, he says they left the "west wing room" after the PT fire when he should have said "east wing room" (Angelique's room). * In the drawing room, a boom mic hovers in the top left corner of the screen as Barnabas tells of Carolyn’s death in 1995. * Quentin starts his line to Barnabas, “Do you know the date when the fire occurred?” during a pause before Elizabeth has finished her line about Rose Cottage. * As Barnabas discovers the connection Daphne Harridge had with Collinwood, he reads from a book of Collins family history, “She was governess to the Collins in nine- in eighteen forty.” * As Quentin paces in his room just before Barnabas knocks, there is a boom mic shadow across the right side wall. * When Quentin tells Barnabas that he left out one very important detail of the story he was telling them downstairs, Barnabas replies, “Well, there was so much to tell I, I left some of it out...several things.” While it's like Frid was bumbling this line, what he said actually makes sense. * During his talk with Barnabas, Quentin refers to Elizabeth as “Elizabiss.” External links Dark Shadows - Episode 1071 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1071 - Back From the Future Gallery ( }}) 1071zd.jpg|Daphne Harridge: 1818 - 1841 1071zg.jpg|Gerard Stiles: 1811 - 1841 1071zk.jpg|Barnabas & Quentin Category:Dark Shadows episodes